


Tensile

by red_crate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Someone would probably accuse him (again) of being a weird pervert, but he's chubbing up in his jeans from the combination of Peter sitting on his lap and being restrained by Peter's web work.He's not repentant of it though.





	Tensile

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent a Tumblr ask requesting Peter using his powers in an unconventional way. So here. Have some power bottom Peter webbing Tony to the floor so he can ride him. >.<

 

“Okay, that's enough.” 

The words are accompanied by a flash of movement and suddenly Tony isn't just looking up from the engine he's been working on. He's being pushed back in his chair and  _ hefted _ right out of it. 

His heart is beating, fight or flight reflex kicking in hard, but he's grinning too. The kid has him pinned to the floor and is swinging his leg over him all in one smooth motion. 

“Enough of what?” Tony asks as Peter pushes his wrists down next his head. He resists, actually pushes against Peter as if he wants to be released. Not that he does. He watches the muscles in the kid's bare arms flex as he easily uses his enhanced strength to subdue Tony's false unwillingness. Tony stops struggling and laughs. 

The headache behind his eyes is still there, but the intensity is dimming some now that he isn't concentrating so hard. And that's most likely Peter's goal. 

The quiet  _ snick _ of web fluid— Peter's organic web fluid, not the synthetic stuff he uses when he's on patrol— and something liquid hot splatters over Tony's wrists where Peter is holding him down. Someone would probably accuse him (again) of being a weird pervert, but he's chubbing up in his jeans from the combination of Peter sitting on his lap and being restrained by Peter's web work. He's not repentant of it though.

Peter was already lounging around without a shirt on, dressed in just a pair of sweatpants. Lounging around while reading up on some of the IT developments Wakanda has made over the last few decades. Either way, Peter clearly had come down here with ulterior motives, looking as casually slutty as he does when the workshop isn't exactly the safest place to be showing off a lot of skin. 

Tony is snapped out of his rabbit hole by Peter sliding right back off for a split second, saying, “Enough of you not sleeping for two days straight and not paying attention to me while I'm all but laid out for you to ravish.” 

Tony laughs. “I knew that's what you were up to.” He tracks Peter's movements as he shoves his sweats off. “I wanted to see how long it would take you to get frustrated.” 

Peter is naked and is unfastening Tony's pants. With a blush on his cheeks, even after all the time, Peter asks, “Was I over or under?” 

Tony hums, helpfully lifting his hips when Peter starts yanking his jeans and underwear down in one go. “A little under, but I was about fifteen minutes from jumping you myself. I was just hoping to get to a better stopping point than where you apparently decided I should stop.” The last word comes out high pitched, because Peter has sucked him down to the root. 

It's messy, saliva everywhere when Peter pulls back up to tongue around Tony's cock head. Peter slurps back down halfway, sucking and pushing his tongue against the sensitive place just below the flare. “Hey...” Tony lifts his head, blinking his eyes back open when the wet heat is gone. 

Peter sits back up between Tony's legs, but he's crawling up and...

“Fuck me,” Tony groans, head thudding back down to the floor hard enough that it makes his headache spark like a screwdriver in the brain. It's only a momentary thing however, because the rest of his body is too busy with the all consuming pleasure of Peter sinking his tight little ass down onto Tony's cock.

“No,” Peter pants, clearly adjusting to the intrusion, “fuck  _ me _ .” 

Tony groans again, some kind of choked laugh and moan garbled together. Peter braces his hands over Tony's collar bones and starts riding him like he's in the derby. Tony instinctually tries to bow up, wrap his arms around Peter's lithe waist, but he can't. The webbing holding him down isn't budging, but the lack of mobility only makes Tony burn with desire more. 

He can't move much more than to push his feet against the floor and drive his hips up to meet Peter. It's good though. So good. 

“Fuck baby,” Tony groans again, never really stopped making sounds as Peter plunges down on his cock. “You're so wet for me. God, you've been just sitting there all stretched out for me, haven't you?” 

Peter's head tips back against his shoulders as he grunts openly, fucking up and down in a harsh rhythm that isn't going to make either of them last. “Yeah, and you,” Peter's  words break as he tried to catch his breath, “You coulda pulled me to the desk...” 

Tony curses again, struggling for real this time against the webbing holding him down. He'd like to flip Peter over and pound into him, latching onto Peter's train of thought. “Gonna do that next time. Fuck you right on my desk.” 

Peter leans forward and kisses him wetly, all tongue, before pushing up enough to get a hand on himself. “Do it.” His eyes close, fist brushing against Tony's stomach as he strokes his own cock while still grinding on Tony's. 

“Baby, I'm gonna fuck you so hard next time right against that desk that you won't be able to be in here without getting hard at the thought.” Tony promises, already planning it in his mind. The tight clutch of Peter around him, the maddening up and down motion, drive him to the edge of orgasm. He barely manages to hold on long enough to feel Peter convulse around him first. 

Peter's come splatters over Tony's skin, hot and wet like his webbing had been. Tony groans, filling Peter up with his own orgasm as he shudders when Peter continues to grind back on him. By the time Peter pulls off, he can tell they're both over sensitive from coming.

Peter flops down and rests his head on Tony's chest. “How are you feeling now?” 

Again at his will, Tony yawns wide. “Tired and well fucked.” He tests the webbing’s hold even though he knows the material will hold him for at least another six hours without intervention. “Wanna help me out here, kid?”

Rolling over to look at him, Peter says, “I don't know. I kind of like the thought of having you like this.” He smirks something familiar. 

It warms Tony's heart to hear the formerly innocent kid who idolized him indulge in some slightly deviant behavior. When Peter says, “I could ride you any time I wanted,” Tony groans longingly. 

“As hot as that sounds— and it sounds really fucking hot— I have to protest for the sake of my back. It was not made to be fucked against concrete floor over and over.” 

Peter sighs, like it's such a hardship, but he's reaching down to pull at the webbing and free Tony's wrists. They ache a little from all the struggling Tony did, but it's a good ache. 

He cups Peter's face in his hands as soon as he's able. “Keep that thought in the back of your mind though. We'll try it out sometime, when a more comfortable surface is available.” 

Peter hums happily into the kiss. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
